poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In the Dream World of Traverse Town (Duck and Tech's Story)
Duck and Tech wake up in Traverse Twin Tech: What is this place? Duck: Are we in... Traverse Town? Hey! What happen to our Clothes? Tech: I guess Yen Sid make some Magic's for us. But where is Ace and Rev? Duck: I remember that our ship got destroy after Vexus attacked... And then I think we got the Symbol. Tech: So... This must be the Sleeping world. Our swords, it just summon on our hands when we needed most. Duck: Okay.... It's started. ???: Hm... Where's your portal? They saw Master Yo hovering Master Yo: It take something special to jump between the grounds without one. Tech: Who are you? Master Yo: I am Master Yo. Tech: What are talking about the "Portal"? Master Yo: Are we just skipping the part where you tell your names? Duck: I'm Danger Duck. Tech: Tech. Master Yo: Nice to meet you, two. Portals are like gateways that link up our worlds. Apparently, the world you and I are standing in right now- well, there are two copies of it. It's been sort of split in half. Portal are what let people like is cross between them. Tech: There can be two of a world? Master Yo: The world is as many things as people need it to be. The concept that we all live in the same world- that's just in our heads. Surely you knew? I'll tell you what, Duck, Tech. I've got a little errand for you. Duck: Nope. Don't think so. Tech: We're leaving. They are gonna leave Master Yo: What? At least hear me out! I'm looking for a girl name Linda. She's the key to the Portal. And on the other side, who knows who we'll find? Maybe even your friend... Ace and Rev. They heard what he said Duck: You know them? Master Yo: Looks like I have you're attention. But unfortunately... I don't have any clue where he is. If he's not in this version of the world. I can only think he has to be in the other one. Simple logic. Tech: Alright. Duck: Sure, you wanna find your Linda. You got it. Let's go. They went to the Second District Tech: Master Yo, why don't they ever attack you? Master Yo: "They" being Dream Eaters? They won't go after you unless you're a dreamer. Which is weird, because I've got plenty of dreams in my sleep. Duck: But they just attacking me and Tech... So... You think we're a dreamer? Master Yo: Evey Humanoid Animal being is a dreamer. I had a son once who was he has a greater dream then my daughter, but it turned out that his were the most powerful dreams of all. You sir of remind me of my son, Duck. Why don't we give your dreams shape? In this world, they take form as Dream Eaters, which can become great allies. Then Yuck appeared Yuck: I have you now, Master Yo! Once I take you down, me and Linda is going back home! Master Yo: Yuck. How many times do we have to go over this? You have been tricked, by that person in a black coat. Both: What? Tech: Black coats? Duck: But that's... Master Yo: I'm told you you've made a friend of our enemy. Yuck: Just shut it, Alright? Your Chit-chat ain't gonna work! Let's go, Dream Eater! He summon his Dream Eater Tech: Huh? Yuck: Aw, man! Minutes Later Yuck: Aw! I give up! This is not my day. Master Yo: Playing the tough bunny like you? I'd be worn out, too. Yuck: I just... Want to do this for Lina. Duck: We know how you feel. Then Tech and Duck are looking sleepy Tech: What the? Duck: Why are we suddenly....so sleepy? Flashback has started Yen Sid: Long ago, in the age of fairy tales, the World was filled with light- a gift, many believed. From an unseen power known as "Kingdom Hearts." You see, Kingdom Hearts was protected by its counterpart, the "X-blade." The "Digi-blade" and the "Blade of Power." So that none could even pay hands on its mysteries. But in time, the world was overrun by legions who wanted the light all for themselves, and the first shadows were cast upon the land. These warriors crafted "Keyblades" "Sword" and "Digimon's Power" in the image of the original X-blade, Digi-blade and Blade of Power, and water a great war over Kingdom Hearts. We call this the "Keyblade, Warriors and Digimon's War." But though the war extinguished all light from the world, the darkness could not reach the brightness inside every child's heart. With that light, the World's was remade as we know it today, with countless smaller worlds shining like stars in the sky. As for the Real X-Blade, Digi-blade and Blade of Power it did not survive the battle. The two elements that created it one of Darkness and one of light, shattered into Twenty Pieces for the X-Blade seven light; thirteen of Darkness. For the Digi-blade thirteen light; twenty seven of Darkness. As for the Blade of Power eighteen light; thirty two darkness. And as for the source of all light- the one true Kingdom Hearts- it was swallowed by the darkness, never to be seen again. As long as it remains there, even the brightest world will have its dark corners. After all, light begets darkness, and darkness is drawn to light. For this reason, some decided to use the Sword, Keyblade, Digimon Mystic, Warrior and Guardian- a weapon and power designed to conquer the light- to defend the light instead. These were the first Heroes of the Keyblade, Warriors and Digimon's.